Les ombres courent
by Imagie
Summary: Ou explication de comment Nymphadora et Remus se sont enfin trouvés.


Les ombres courent

Les ombres courent sur les murs blancs. Les ombres de la nuit ont toujours été les pires, celles qu'il redoute le plus. Celles qui veulent dire qu'il fait assez clair à l'extérieur pour qu'il y en ai. Celles qui appellent la pleine lune. Ce soir, le loup est de sortie.

Les ombres courent sur les murs blancs. D'un bond souple, en soupirant, Remus Lupin se lève. Ce soir, il doit partir, partir loin de cette maison qui sent si bon. C'est vrai, son instinct lupin lui confère un odorat plus développé que la moyenne et, quand il vient dans cette demeure, il en remercie le ciel. Cela sent si bon! Le parquet vermoulu, la cuisine de Molly, les papiers peints décrépis qui se décollent, la poussière des temps anciens, l'amitié, le courage et Nymphadora. L'odeur de la jeune fille remplit totalement la maison, de la cave au grenier, laissant sur les murs des marques olfactives profondes tant son parfum est pénétrant. Nymphadora est composée de plusieurs odeurs, toutes très jolies. Le papier, le sourire, le soleil, les couleurs et les framboises. Toutes ces odeurs si particulières à la jeune femme que Remus sent, hume, idolâtre. L'Amortentia a désormais, depuis quelques temps, ce parfum pour le loup-garou.

Les ombres courent sur les murs blancs et Remus ouvre la porte de sa chambre, décidé à sortir. Il ne va pas tarder à se transformer et ne veut être en aucun cas un danger pour les habitants de la maison. Alors, comme tous les soirs de pleine lune depuis qu'il habite le 12, Square Grimaud, il va aller se réfugier et attendre l'aube dans le bois voisin, celui qui se situe juste à la sortie de la ville. Avant, Severus lui préparait cette potion au goût immonde dont il avait le secret, mais Severus a trahis. Severus a tué Dumbledore, Severus s'est enfui. Se remémorant les événements encore trop proches, il ouvre sa porte et tombe sur Nymphadora, endormie. C'est la nouvelle manie de la jeune femme, qui ne parvient plus à trouver le sommeil les jours où Remus se transforme. Alors elle vient ici, devant la porte de sa chambre, et s'y pelotonne. Là, seulement ici, elle arrive à sombrer et rejoindre Morphée dans sa course insensée. Lui, il ne le sait pas, d'habitude elle attends son départ et part avant son retour. Mais ce soir, elle doit être plus fatiguée, ou elle a moins la force de dissimuler encore ce qu'elle ressent. Comment lutter contre ses sentiments, surtout si l'on a conscience qu'ils sont partagés?

Les ombres courent sur les murs blancs du couloir. Remus est d'abord abasourdie de trouver la jeune femme ici, puis se ressaisit. Lentement, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, il va chercher une couverture, recouvre le maigre corps qui dort, l'enjambe et s'enfuit, loin de cette responsabilité, loin d'elle. Il descend les escaliers, s'arrête un instant et écoute, mais aucun autre membre de l'Ordre ne semble être debout. Il passe devant le portrait de la défunte mère de Sirius sur la pointe des pieds et ouvre la porte d'entrée, avant de s'enfuir dans la nuit. La transformation est atroce, douloureuse. Pour lui, elle lui ôte son humanité, le rendant moins que rien. Il est pourtant le seul à se voir ainsi, comme un monstre. Au 12, Square Grimaud, aucun des membres de l'Ordre qui passe de temps à autre ne le considère comme cela, et ses amis ne l'ont jamais vu ainsi non-plus. Sirius même, lorsqu'il était encore vivant, lui disait sans cesse qu'il cherchait trop loin, que les gens l'aimaient, lui Remus Lupin, loup-garou, parce que c'était un homme génial. Mais Sirius est mort, il y a plus d'un an maintenant. Sirius a été tué par Bellatrix. Depuis, et tous en ont un peu honte, l'Ordre du Phénix continue de ses réunir ici, et certains, tels que Remus et Nymphadora, y vivent même. Remus n'a pas d'autre foyer. Nymphadora ne veut pas le laisser seul ici, dans cette grande maison trop vide, même si elle doit souffrir en le voyant chaque jour. Comment cela a commencé, déjà?

Les ombres courent sur les murs blancs de la rue, et celle du loup ce joint aux autres. Il se souvient, à présent. Il savait que c'était une folie, qu'il n'aurait jamais dut, mais il allait si mal. Son dernier ami, le dernier de sa jeunesse, Sirius, venait de mourir. Remus était anéantit, il ne quittait plus sa chambre, se contentant de regarder le mur au dessus de sa tête. Nymphadora, dont Sirius était le cousin, était venue le voir. Elle ne savait pas guérir les chagrins, mais elle pouvait partager le sien, après tout, c'était presque le même. Alors Remus avait accepté, et pendant trois autres jours, il ne l'avait plus quittée, cloitrés tous deux dans la chambre. Au début, personne ne parlait, puis un dialogue de sourd s'était installé. Pendant un jour entier, ils avaient parlé de Sirius, de ses manies, son rire. Après cela, tout s'était enchainé trop vite pour que l'un ou l'autre comprennent quoi que ce soit. Toujours est-il qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, comme ça, pour rien, pour voir qu'ils existaient toujours. La vie se résume à des désirs brutaux, parfois, et c'était ici exactement le cas. Un désir brutal, vif, presque insoutenable de voir si on pouvait encore bouger, crier, mordre, embrasser, voir si le plaisir existait encore, si l'on n'avait pas disparu, engloutit par le deuil. Mais c'était une erreur, car s'ils n'avaient pas disparus, quelque chose c'était passé, quelque chose de nouveau. Quelqu'un avait aimé quelqu'un d'autre, pour une nuit, et quelqu'un d'autre avait voulu le rendre à quelqu'un, pour une vie. Mais Remus ne se laissait plus approcher, sûr qu'il allait faire du mal à Nymphadora. Ce n'était pas cela, au fond, ou peut-être que si. C'était si étrange. Au début, lorsqu'un mois plus tard elle avait commencé a déprimer, il ne s'était pas sentit concerné. Puis elle le lui avait fait comprendre et là, tout avait basculé. Lui ne l'aimait pas, c'était un fait. Et elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer, qui pouvait aimer un loup-garou, un monstre? Alors il avait fait abstraction, lui avait interdit d'y croire, et plus elle allait mal, plus il se sentit mal, mais le blocus des sentiments continua. Par deux fois, elle lui en avait fait part, une devant le lit de Bill Weasley, défiguré par Greyback, et une après l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Par deux fois, Remus s'était muré dans un silence morbide, ne voulant pas savoir. C'était faux. Lui aussi, il l'aimait, il le savait bien, elle le savait aussi. Tous le savaient, tous ceux qui les connaissaient. C'était les prétextes que lui avançait qui les empêchaient encore d'être ensemble, c'était uniquement sa faute à lui. Il ne voulait pas assumer, ne voulait pas être en mesure de faire du mal à la femme qu'il aimait. Et maintenant, alors qu'il court dans a nuit noire, alors que le loup prend le pas sur l'homme, il se dit qu'il est bien stupide, que jamais personne ne devrait s'empêcher d'aimer quelqu'un qui l'aime aussi, que s'il veut une personne au monde, c'est bien Nymphadora. Il se souvient, leurs souffles mêlés, respirations saccadées dans un silence de mort, cris violents et étreintes trop fortes, trop proches. Corps contre corps qui réclame, peau contre peau qui hurle qu'elle veut vivre, encore et encore. Sensations fortes d'émotions refoulées. Ensemble, sans le savoir, ils avaient appelés à la vie, au déversement, au déluge.

Les ombres courent sur les murs blancs de la ville, s'éloignant le plus vite possible, cherchant un abri pour enfin choisir, pour enfin savoir. Remus part.

Les ombres courent sur les murs blancs, tâches d'obscurités en déclin dans cette maison qui s'éveille. Aucun soleil ne passe mais pourtant, Nymphadora sait que c'est le matin. Lentement, elle s'étire et la couverture glisse, laissant un malin courant d'air glisser sur la peau de la jeune femme. Elle frisonne et regarde autours d'elle. En face, deux yeux, deux yeux couleur miel, ocre, bois. Elle sursaute, inspecte l'endroit et se rend enfin compte qu'elle est devant la porte de Remus, que ce matin, elle s'est réveillée trop tard, qu'il l'a vu. Elle rougit doucement. Au carreau, la brume du matin, glaciale, passe. Alors, très lentement, Remus se baisse, se met presque à genoux, s'incline devant-elle. Il n'y a pas de paroles, il n'y en a pas besoin. Une main se pose sur son visage blanc, une main douce, froide encore de la rue traversée dans ce matin naissant. Remus regarde Nymphadora, apprend avec sa main son visage en entier, le mémorise, en saisit les courbes et les lignes. Des yeux il cherche les couleurs exactes des siens, celle de ses cheveux, toujours gris souris, la texture, le velouté de sa peau. Et alors, doucement, tout en prenant son temps, il se penche et l'embrasse comme s'il ne l'avait jamais fait, souhaitant que chacun de ses baisers, chaque fois où ses lèvres se poseront sur les siennes, cela ai le goût du premier, un goût éternel. Nymphadora s'accroche à lui comme un bouée, elle pleure, et toutes ses larmes en tombant répercutent le bruit d'un cristal.

Les ombres courent sur les murs blancs et Remus se détache, se penche vers Nymphadora et murmure « Oui. » au creux de son oreille. Alors seulement, le soleil peut se lever et faire enfin disparaître pour de bon les rares ombres qui couraient encore sur les murs blancs.


End file.
